A Drop In The Ocean
by EmiilyRae96
Summary: Cat is getting over her home life, the things she sees every morning as she leave the house to head to school. She starts missing teh days when everything was easier. She also starts wishing she had a place to run to, a person to open up to.Who else but the gorgeous Beck Oliver could come and save her?
1. Chapter 1

Cat looked around her room, so many different shades of pink and purple surrounded her making her feel like she was still the small 11 year old girl that laughed at everything, she had tried so hard to hold onto that little girl, anything to make her life feel more normal, more happy. She turned back to the full length mirror before her, she couldn't help but giggle, it had become habit.

She smiled at her reflection, her clothes didn't go with the bedroom, the dresses were short and fashionable and always amazing! The one she wore now was black strapless but still very casual with floral patterns on the top half. She thought it was perfect. The red velvet colour of her shoulder length hair stood out brightly against the dark dress and her full pink lips looked glossy, if only other people saw that.

Cat glanced towards the door hearing the familiar bang against the hard wood floor in the kitchen, her smile dropped instantly, what would she see today? Oh right the same as every other day. She turned back to the mirror trying to get the easy going Cat smile and giggle back in place, tried to make herself look like her again before slipping her black and pink backpack on her left shoulder and walking out of the bedroom.

She wasn't surprised to see her father passed out on the kitchen floor when she walked in, a bottle of beer was in his right hand dripping down onto the floor, Cat giggled and took the bottle from her father's hand and smiled, he had fallen asleep on the floor again, or at least that's what she liked to tell herself, it was what her mum had told her when she was younger, always the same thing,

"Daddy was so exhausted that he just fell asleep on the floor, it's nothing baby"

But unfortunetly Cat wasn't so dumb anymore, no matter how much she acted like it, she hated to admit it but the way she acted made her feel safe, made her feel like she was someone, not the loser girl with the drunk dad and nuts older brother. So she made herself the ditzy red head who giggles and claps like a child. And it work, most days she tricked herself into feeling better, most days she could think of something silly to stop herself from thinking about the image of her dad on the floor, or of his slapping her mother. Most days she was okay.

"Hey there siiiista" Callum chuckled wrapping his arm around Cat's neck and squeezing, she loved her brother but her didn't know his own strength and his craziness made her feel unsafe again, she tried to giggle and smile sweetly at him just to keep him at ease and he was, he took his arm away and smiled before drinking the rest of their fathers beer that Cat had picked up from the floor.

"You wanna ride to your fancy performing arts school?" he asked as he stepping over their drooling father and opened the fridge. Immediately the screaming started,

"Callum stop eating all the food" Cat heard her mother shout from the next room, Cat had no doubt that if she stayed the yelling would get worse, it would just scare her like it always did, Callum let out his insane laugh and turned to Cat wide eyes and grinned at her.

"I'll just walk" she mumbled looking down at her feet and slowly walking out of the house, she heard every step against the hard wood floor as if the entire world was silent, she watched her heels clip against the pavement for every step of the way until finally she was in class and she had the tears hidden away and the ditzy smile back on her face. She was Cat again, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews my lovelies, the always make me smile, please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear! Here's the next chapter for you!**

Like most days the second she was in class she was silent, don't speak until spoken too, that was always what she was told, though it had more become don't talk until someone had at least started a conversation first, Cat never talked first, she just sat there, her slender fingers playing with her bright velvet hair in habit and watching the stage with interest as her hippie looking, bare footed, coconut drinking teacher Sikiowtizs jumped around screaming about aliens in his pants to get the rest of the students attention. Cat giggled as he jumped about, though the man was obviously crazy he was a great actor and nobody at Hollywood Art's doubted that.

"Now that I have your attention" Sikiowtizs cheered stepping forward and sitting himself down of the step in front of the class, he looked away from the class and down at his coconut in his hand lovingly, Cat was sure if he could he would marry it.

"Sikiowtizs!" Jade snapped when everyone was sure he was completely out of it just sipping his coconut milk happily, his head snapped in her direction and his mouth finally lefts the swirly straw,

"What!" he snapped back but unlike Jade his voice wasn't harsh and accusing, mostly lazy and amused, like everything he said, he had that small hint of a smirk on his face.

"You wanted our attention and just bugged out you weirdo freak" Jade accused like always flailing her hands around trying to keep his attention, Cat as always just giggled as the usual cat fight started, '_hehe Cat fight' _She giggled to herself.

"Jade stop acting like a Gank. Now children today I would like to see love scenes, as corny as it all is and though I've never really loved" Sikiowtizs glanced down at his coconut momentarily before continuing "most acting jobs you will ever get will likely involve a love scene, it's just the way the world works these days"

When Cat glanced around the classroom lots of the class seemed into the days lesson, the girls looking forward to smooching boys and the boys getting to use lines that would normally never wok in real life. It wasn't hard to miss the way most girls edged towards Beck, the hottie of the classroom. They all wanted to do a scene with him. Beck had the obvious good looks, dark skin and black hair that fell over his face, just the way her pushed it out of his face looked hot. He wore his usual clothes, ripped jeans, a tank top under an unbuttoned flannel shirt and leather jacket and combat boots. Cat couldn't say he wasn't hot but she just didn't swoon over him like every other girls in the room.

"Cat, Beck I want you to start. Make up the scene however you want but it just has to be a love scene" Cat's head flicked towards Sikiowtizs as he said this, her red hair flicking across her face, he nodded towards her and she wanted to sigh, she didn't want to do a scene with Beck but instead she just giggled with her hands near her mouth and nodded. A usual reaction for her when the teachers gave her a task.

Cat jumped to her feet and practically skipped up onto the small stage area they had in the room, Beck was followed closely behind her, they stood facing each other and she couldn't help but feel so small next to him. Looking up at him her eyes flashed, she wasn't looking at Beck anymore she was suddenly looking at her father standing over her and scowling just before he had slapped her. Cat whimpered as she brought herself back to the present and watched Beck, his deep brown eyes watched her with concern so she quickly smiled and tried to start the scene but nothing came to mind, she looked up at Beck for help who as always replied with an emotion that took his acting all the way, he wrapped his arm around Cat's waist and kissed her softly.

"I want you, no one else, I've told you all this before just please listen" he pleaded, the way he put himself into a character so quickly and just became that person always caught Cat off guard.

"You've said that to me but who says I feel the same way?" She replied facing him head on with a stern expression,

"I'm not saying you have to feel the same way but you can't tell me there is no connection here, I see the way you look at me, the way I always get lost in your eyes. Just please don't leave, let's just stay right here and see what happens" Beck's hands had moved away from Cat's waist his fingers were gently twirling Cat's, his touch felt so soft, so real, how could someone be such a good actor? Slowly Cat nodded her head and smiled sweetly up at him,

"I'll stay but only because you asked" she practically whispered, Beck smiled down at her, placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her again, Cat's hand slid up his chest and behind his neck playing with his hair. When the finally broke Beck breathed "I love you" and then the classroom cheered. Cat giggled and turned to the class smiling and bowed, she loved performing. It always made the worries from home just disappear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Means so much to me c:**

**Don't own anything in this story, just my imagination. **

Class finished after another 5 love scenes and buy the end Cat was starting to feel the unbelievable loneliness inside her gut that she often felt as she walked home from school by herself, was there no one out there she could really have? Someone who could really make her feel better. She couldn't help but think of the scene she had done with Beck, his strong hold around her waist and his deep brown orbs that just seemed to say 'everything's okay' but it wasn't. She knew that once the day was over she would once again walk through the door of her home and the fear would take her again, she would watch her father drink and then abuse. She would feel the searing pain across the cheek when his hand connected and then like every night she would silently sob in her room until she fell asleep.

Cat jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, fear spreading through her body and it forced her body to turn, she felt herself clench up, waiting for the blow to come, though it never did, instead she saw Beck looking down at her, his fingers lingers on her shoulder running lightly across her skin. His touch calmed her instantly, Cat's body relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Cat what's up with you today?" Beck asked, he moved closer, his hand still on her shoulder, where his fingers touched burned, like those places had been set on fire but his skin on hers. Cat swallowed, trying to keep in her true feeling and forced a smile onto her face.

"Whatcha mean?" she asked as her hand shot up and started playing with her hair again. This time Beck sighed, taking his hand away from her and watching her so closely, his eyes never leaving her as she just smiled at him. His expression showed he knew something was up, something was wrong. He could never know, Cat knew that, no one could know what she went through, her dad wouldn't let that go well.

"Well, you seem really closed off today, trapped in your thoughts more, you know what I mean?" Cat knew exactly what he meant, the night before the usual abuse had gone further than usual, and she felt trapped inside her own head but she just shook her head and started to walk away. Beck placed his hand on her shoulder again stopping her.

"You that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here" he said in her ear, she nodded, knowing she would never go to Beck about what was on her mind but she needed to put his mind at rest.

"Thanks Beck" she said smiling before walking towards her next class and as far away from him as she could get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys you reviews as so sweet, I love them! I'm trying hard to keep the story interesting for you. More now for you and I'll try keep the mistakes to a minimum. Don't kill me for what happens please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cat or Beck, as amazing as they both are but the rest is all me.**

"Hey look, there's my little cat" Cat's drunken father cheered as she walked through the front door, he beside her in seconds, his arm wrapped around her body and dragging her towards the lounge room. She felt her body tense as his grip tightened and he shoved her down on the couch harshly. Suddenly he didn't look so happy, he glared in Cat's direction as she tried to close off and hide from him.

"Cat Valentine you are late! You know I hate it when you're home late!" Her father growled leaning down closer to Cat and grabbing her chin pulling it harshly so she was looking at his terrifying features. He wasn't no time letting his other hand swing down and connect with her face as hard as he possibly could.

"Dad I'm so sorry, I just lost track of time when I was with Tori, it won't happen again I promise" she cried out as he slapped her again before grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her as if she were a feather and slamming her body against the wooden floor boards. Cat's head ached as she lay there waiting for the next blow. She could feel blood dripping down her shoulder from the impact and her father stood over her in a blurry haze.

"You will not be late again. I am nice to you Cat, I let you go out but if you continue this it won't be happening anymore and you can give up on any kind of social life understand" Cat whimpered and nodded her head slowly, pain surging through her neck and her father just walked away leaving her lying on the floor bleeding. Slowly she pulled her body up and dragged herself to the bathroom o patch up her bleeding shoulder, it's wasn't bad but the blood seemed to keep coming. Cat looked in the cabinet pooping some of the strongest pain killers she could find as her head and neck still ached. When she was done she just stood there, staring at herself in the mirror, the large red mark across her face was almost as bright as her hair and she could still feel it stinging.

Cat slowly walked into her bedroom dropping her school bag on the floor and sitting down on the desk turning on her computer. She could not just waste her time lying in bed crying, she had to just get on with her life. Chat opened the second the computer turned on and not a second later there was already a message waiting,

**Robbie: Hey Cat, what's up**

Typical Robbie, always happy to start a conversation with her as soon as she signs on, it was nice sometimes but also sometimes like today, he just got on her nerves, his annoying crush on her growing to the point where she would avoid him for days at a time if she could. Without thinking she closed the message pretending she never even saw it and then opened up her iTunes letting music flow through her speakers calming her as she closed her eyes and sang along.

A loud beep distracted her from the music, she assumed it was another message from Robbie but when she opened her eyes it wasn't Robbie's name that had appeared.

**Beck: Hey, so I know I asked you at school today and you didn't really bother telling me anything but I know there is something wrong Cat. I just want to help you. I don't know why I know I just do, something about the way you looked up at me in class this morning just told me there was something going on. Please let me help you!**

Cat sighed, how could Beck have known so perfectly well that there was something wrong with her when she had spent an entire afternoon with Tori and Jade and they saw nothing, though Cat was basically a pet to them, mostly they talked about their own problems but they never ever notice how extra quiet Cat was. There didn't notice the bruise on Cat's thigh when her dress went up when she sat down, they didn't notice anything, so why did Beck?

**Cat: Beck I appreciate you for caring but even if something was wrong, why would I tell you? We're not really great friends or anything. I think you may have imagined what you saw this morning. I'm fine**

Part of Cat wished she could tell Beck what was happening, she wished she could tell him that she was scared and hurt, she wished she could ask him to protect her but she couldn't, Beck couldn't know anything of what was happening. It was her problem, not Becks, not anyone else's.

**Beck: I'd hope you would tell me if something were going on, I thought we were really good friends Cat. I care about you and I'm worried and if you don't want to tell me then fine but I just want you to be okay.**

Cat sighed, she could see why so many girls swooned over the young man who tried to say he knew her, he was caring and sweet but he didn't know her, he knew the fake, pink and stupid mask that she wore over herself day after day, he knew Fake Cat and she would rather it that way.

**Cat: Thank you for caring Beck.**

It was all she could say in reply, it was becoming harder already to continue to tell people she was fine, when was the last time someone had spent this much time worrying about how she felt? It would have been years, it took her by surprise.

**Beck: Anytime Kitty Cat, so I was thinking, even if there isn't something wrong, my mum has these tickets to a musical she doesn't want to go to so I thought you might like to come see it with me. Please?**

Cat couldn't help but smile, someone cared, like really care, suddenly the pain of her fall didn't matter so much, it was like it wasn't even there anymore.

**Cat: I'd love to!**

**Beck: Great this Saturday. I can pick you up at 5, maybe grab a bite before we go?**

The more Beck talked the more it started to sound like it was a date but Cat knew it wasn't, this was Beck, ! He could have any girl so why would he bother with her, she sighed again feeling the hopelessness take over her again. She was nothing and she knew it.

**Cat: Sounds good.**

"Cat!" She heard her father's voice from the hall, she quickly turned off the screen and turned to the door way just as her father burst through the door. His greasy brown hair hung over his face but Cat could still see that look in his eye, the look that said he was to drunk and there were no other women around. He walked over to her in 3 large steps and grabbed her by the hair pulling her off her seat and then pushing her onto the bed before climbing on top of her. This had never happened in her own bedroom, this was meant to be her sanctuary but as her father ripped away the black dress she had been wearing all day and stuffed a cloth in her mouth as he always did she knew she would never be able to sleep well in this room again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CourtsxBatFan **

**HoA-JaraFTW**

**IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere **

**CassLovesBat**

**DominoTyler**

**Seddie-Bat**

**Thanks you for you reviews guys they mean so much to me! I know it's a little intense and Cat's life sucks but maybe it'll get better.**

**5 more reviews before the next chapter I think c:**

Beck sighed as he shut the laptop that had been sitting on his lap, he had tried to continue his conversation with Cat but she never replied again, she just left him sitting on his bed staring at the screen. He couldn't wrap his head around why she suddenly meant so much to him. All he knew was that every time he closed his eyes again he saw Cat from just before they started the scene earlier in the morning, her large brown doe eyes looking up at him terrified as if he was going to hurt her, he really couldn't understand why she suddenly looked so scared of him, he had never done anything wrong to her.

Another frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he lifted himself off the bed unable to sit still anymore and placed the laptop down on his table. What could he do now? All he wanted was to go see Cat, it's all that had been going through his mind for the entire day, Cat Cat Cat. He smiled to himself when he thought of the next day, an entire evening with her, they could finally really talk and he could try making her feel better. He wouldn't let her leave his side until he was sure she would no longer be terrified of him.

He closed his eyes again and grabbed onto the nearby table for support, her large brown orbs stared up at him in his mind, he felt his knees buckle underneath him before he forced his eyes open again and ran his hand through his hair, What was going on?

Beck was happy to hear his phone buzz from his side table, a temporary distracting was just what he needed. With no hesitation he pounced on the phone and placed it to his ear only to here Tori's shrill voice come through.

"Heeeey Beck" She said in her usual peepy sly voice, Beck couldn't help but smile, Tori was one of those people he couldn't be in a bad mood around.

"Hey Tor" he replied collapsing down on his bed and leaning his head back against the head board as they started their usual evening phone conversation. That was another thing he had no idea how it had happened, every single night Tori would call him and they would talk for hours sometimes. Her high voice always keeping him alert and awake as he would start slowly drifting into sleep.

"So I was thinking we could all have a movie night at mine tonight, what do you think?" she asked him, he couldn't help but notice she sounded nervous, the little falter in her voice as she asked his opinion but he was glad she had asked him, he knew he would drive himself crazy if he stayed locked in his trailer all night.

"Sure sounds good, I'll head over soon. You call the others?" "Yeah I'll get on that" and then the conversation was over and Beck was once again left lying on his bed looking at nothing in particular with just his thoughts. Maybe Cat would be there tonight! He hoped to himself as he pulled himself off the bed and changed from the clothes he had worn during the day to some cleaner one. He found himself standing in the mirror spending that little extra time making sure he looked better then he usually did, he never really bother to make sure he looked good, he just always seemed to but there was something tugging at his insides telling his he needed to look better than usual.

Beck ran his hands quickly through his hair again and picked up his coat, keys and phone before taking one last glance into the mirror before stepping out of his trailer and into his old black pick up. He glanced across the road quickly at where his dream car sat and waiting for him, a 67 impala that was for sale, he almost had enough money to buy it for himself and had already talked to the owner, he knew that car would be his. He closed his eyes and imagined himself sitting in the plush leather seats of the beautiful classic car and then there was Cat, sitting in the passenger seat looking up at him with the terrified doe eyes again, her bright red hair tied tight up in a bun exposing her entire face, he melted when he saw just how terrified she really was, on her left shoulder he saw a small smudge of dried blood that he had almost mistaken as her hair and a small black bruise just a little lower.

"Help me Beck" Cat whispered before he opened his eyes and he was sitting back in his crappy old pick up again, alone. With a huff he started up the vehicle and sped along the street to Tori's, he needed the tortured image of Cat out of his mind!

When he got there Tori opened the door smiling brightly at him and bouncing on her feet, he smiled back before looking into the house. The coffee table had been moved out of the way and on the floor a make sift bed had been set up and lying there with her usual scowl covering her face was Jade, his ill temped ex-girlfriend. Unlike Tori who wore bright colours and always smiled her welcoming smile as she twirled her long gracious brown hair around her finger, Jade had jet black hair with blue and green highlights throughout it. She always wore black and the closest she ever came to flirting was when she would whisper dirty remarks in his ear while they were alone and when he thought about it, the only time he ever saw her smile was when someone else was in pain.

Beck walked into the house before turning back to Tori who was already watching him,

"Where's everyone else" he asked taking his gaze away from Tori and searching the house for any signs of his other friends, for any signs of Cat. He felt his stomach drop when he thought of Cat again, should he be off somewhere helping her? It's what she had asked wasn't it. But of course it wasn't, that was all in his head.

"Robbie and Andre are on their way but Cat hasn't answered my calls so I'm just gonna assume she's sleeping" Tori sighed slumping down on the couch, of course cat hadn't replied and that made the uneasy feeling worse.

"You know Cat could be kidnapped someone and getting beaten to death and you would just think she was sleeping" Jade commented. Beck grabbed hold of the back of the sofa for support, he felt his body start shaking as he thought of Cat tied up somewhere in pain.

Before anyone could even reply to Jade's snarky comment the door swung open and in walked Andre and Robbie, their hands full of food and drinks as they chanted about a movie night.

Soon after the group wasted no time curling up on the make shift bed together watching some horror film that Jade had brought over. Beck didn't really like horror films, they didn't scare him and they didn't entertain him so he found himself lying on the couch bored and back on messenger. Maybe Cat would reply soon. Maybe she would even come over. Just maybe she would be perfectly fine when he saw her next.

She never did reply to his message though and finally Beck found couldn't even take in his surroundings anymore, he drifted off into a deep sleep, the second his eyes shutting he was back in the Impala with the terrified Cat. She wasn't just sitting there anymore this time, she was on her knees, edging closer to Beck, begging him to save her, her face was inches away from his, those big dark brown eyes staring straight into his but their bodies never connected once. She just continued to ask for help until finally there was a loud banging.

Beck opened his eyes with a start as the others laughed, he sat up slowly rubbing his head as he glanced down at his friends, Andre and Tori were laughing at him while Robbie cowered behind a pillow and the next to him lay Jade, fast asleep probably dreaming about killer clowns or something freaky and weird like that. He watched as Tori got up from the bed and went to the door and standing there behind it was Cat, she seemed like an angel for a moment, a serious sight for sore eyes. Beck couldn't help but smile as his worries began to disappear again. She was fine. She smiled and greeted everyone but when she looked at Beck her smile wasn't so bright, her clothes suddenly didn't seem so colourful. Beck's eyes flashed to her shoulder but asl he saw was Cat's velvet hair cascading across her shoulders. He leaned back just as Tori came over and sat by him.

"I thought maybe we could go talk someone, I mean we haven't had a massive D&M before bed yet tonight" she sighed placing her hand lightly on his thigh, he nodded cautiously before following Tori out of the lounge room and into her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys so I'm going to try really hard to write and update this story more often for you and I've also been asked to make my chapters longer, I've never been great at long chapters but I promise I will see what I can do for you.**

***IMPORTANT NOTICE***** So I know this may confuse some people to begin with but I have decided to change the way I've been writing the story to the characters point of view so that way I can really write about what they are thinking and feeling a little better. I will try this chapter and see how it goes but if you liked it better the other way please just let me know. **

**If there are any other pointers please just let me know. It always means a lot to me.**

**Thanks to Seddie-Bat, VictoriouszFanForever, DominoTyler, cloveness, CourtsxBatFan and IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere for reviewing. It means sooo much to me, it's really what has got me still writing this. Hope I can keep it exiting for you. Also I'm always up to hear what you'd like to happen in the story. So I know that was long but I'm done now, go READ my children and enjoy! Xo**

**Beck's POV**

When I stood up from my favourite plush orange couch Tori slipped her slender fingers into my hand and smiled sweetly up at me as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the moment felt to me like something that would happen in some sappy love movie but that's not was happening in my mind. Much to Tori's dismay I barely reacted to her grabbing my hand I just turned back to see what Cat was doing. I needed to know she was okay before I even considered leaving.

I smiled when I saw her sit down with Andre and Robbie, they had her laughing already as she hugged her purple stuffed giraffe close to her body, I hoped that was a good sign, she did often have her favourite stuffed toy with her so I assumed it was. I felt Tori tug on my hand again; finally I turned away from the girl with the dazzling red hair and to Tori. Tori had her usual white, model perfect smile as I watched her, she pulled me up the stairs and yet it seemed no one even noticed us leaving at least until I turned to Cat again just before we passed the wall and her shockingly brown eyes were watching me as Tori pulled me out of sight. I felt my heart clench like it had every time I saw Cat today, every time she had that same look in her eyes, the same hurt, why wouldn't she just tell me why?

I happily sat down on Tori's king sized bed when we got to her room, I have never even been in her room I realised, even after knowing each other well over a year and a half and spending most my days here with everyone. While Tori closed the door I turned to search her room. All four walls were a deep violet colour from the top and gradually changing into a darker pink towards the bottom of the wall. Her carpet was soft under my feet and a bright purple that stood out more than anything around me. Tori's room was like most teen girls, a study desk with a book shelf right beside, I wasn't surprised to see that it held very little books but more hair and face products. She seemed to have 2 entire shelves just for makeup. On the other side of the room I saw a walk in closet, the doors a pale lavender colour with a few Hollywood Arts stickers scattered across them. Beside it was a full length mirror that you could see from just about every angle of the room. Finally there was the set of draws, just the colour of the wood they were made from and hanging on the wall above them a massive plasma screen TV. Of course Tori's room was decked out with so much technology when I looked over quickly again. A state of the art computer, what I'm guessing would be the best speakers around and ever an overly fancy keyboard against the wall. Tori sat down on the spinny chair by her desk and smiled at me again, all I could think of was those damn cheek bones, they are just there and so pretty. I smiled back hoping it came out really genuine when in reality I was still feeling jealous about all the crap she has in her room.

"So I'm guessing you don't like scary movies" Tori laughed lightly as I chuckled at her,

"I just get bored that's all"

"Well you should have told me I would have come and entertained you instead of letting you fall asleep on my couch" she argued jokingly as I just laughed at her and shook my head,

"I was perfectly comfortable on your couch. And why are you so positive you're entertaining?" All she did was wink at me, yeah this was going the way I thought it would and surprisingly I wasn't running out of the door yet. Tori stood up from the chair and walked towards the bed, she still had that model smile plastered to her face as she took hold of my shoulders and climbed onto my lap, her knees on the bed either side of me. I couldn't help it, I just smiled at her mischievously, I could see the slight darkness in her brown eyes, lust clear as she smiled down at me.

I felt her hands glide down from my shoulders to my chest as she lightly pushed my jacket off my shoulders letting it fall on the bed behind me. I couldn't believe what was happening, Tori Vega was actually on top of me and taking charge! In all the time since Jade and I had broken up this hadn't even come close to happening with anyone, I was deprived of the pleasure that came from the bedroom, I was in no place to refuse. Her hands ran up from my chest and behind my neck tugging on my hair as she pulled her face down towards mine pressing her bright pink lips firmly against mine. I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist pulling her in closer to my body as I began to respond to her actions, I took in the intoxicating scent of her perfume and tasted the strawberry on her lips as I closed my eyes kissing her back just as roughly.

I opened my eyes even quicker that I shut them and pulled away from Tori looking down, what a horrible time to see Cat in my head, looking so betrayed. I felt Tori's hands move away from my body and her weight away from my lap as she stood up and went back over to the chair.

"I'm sorry" was all she mumbled as she stared down at her hands interlocked in her lap. Why Cat Why! I finally looked up and over at Tori, she looked so sad. I still couldn't believe what had just happened but before I could even stop myself I was on my feet walking towards her, I grabbed both her soft hands and pulled her from the chair.

"Don't be sorry Tori. I promise it's not you I've just got something on my mind" Finally she raised her head to look at me again, the lust that I saw in her eyes had completely disappeared and now she just looked hurt but she smiled at me anyway, like Tori does and just nodded. "If anything I'm sorry" I sighed.

Tori shook her head and leaned up to me again, I felt my heart start beating against my chest, did I really want this to start again, did I even want it in the first place? "Let me know when there isn't something on you mind, maybe I can make you feel better" and then her hands were in my hair again as she pressed her lips against mine for the second time. I was sure of it this time though, sexually frustrated to the max or not, I didn't want to go there. I pulled away just as I heard the door behind us open.

"Vegaaa" Jade growled from the doorway, typical Jade to interrupt but this time I was happy she was here, I needed the interruption before my body made the choice for me again. Jade stormed forward glaring at Tori as I just stood aside holding my hands up, I didn't want to be here, I went to run out the door away from the uncomfortable moment but was blocked by the head of velvet. Cat was leaning against the doorway but she wasn't even facing into the room, she just had her head down and was looking mostly into the hallway.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and I felt her flinch, that made me feel suddenly worse so I let my hand slide down to her arm instead and walked around her body before leaning down in front of her like she was a child. She wouldn't look up at me so I tried to look under her veil of hair but she just turned away again.

"Cat sweetie. Are you okay?" I rubbed my finger lightly against her skin as I asked, hoping it to be a reassuring gesture. By now I could hear Tori and Jade bickering behind us. Cat nodded her hand implying she was fine, again! Why wouldn't she just admit to me something was going on? I glanced behind her at Tori and Jade, they were in each other's faces having a full on cat fight, I knew any second Jade would reach for the hair and start a real fight but it didn't seem important enough to walk away from Cat to stop.

My fingers tightened around Cat's wrist and she gasped in surprise as I pulled her along the hallway and opened a random door pushing her inside, when I looked around I saw it was a guest room set up a lot like Tori's room just not as colourful. I heard screeching from down the hall and my name being called but I just shut the door and turned to face Cat. She was looking up at me this time but the way she looked at me terrified me, her body cringed away from me as I took a step towards her and oh those eyes, those fricken huge horrified brown eyes, the way she was standing it was like she was waiting for me to attack her or something. I took those few extra steps and placed my hand on her arm again and she flinched away from me like I had shocked her but her eyes never left mine and it was like torture to watch her look at me like that.

"Cat you need to tell me what's wrong?" she didn't even move, she didn't move a muscle, I rubbed my thumb on her arm again and she whimpered. "Hey, hey, Cat I'm not going to hurt you" I said moving my hand up and placing it on her cheek. I could feel her shaking now as a single tear dripped down the side of her face and onto my fingers. "Cat talk to me" I practically begged her, finally she responded to me by just shaking her head. I moved my hand down to her shoulder again, I felt her flinch and I instantly felt bad again but I slowly moved her soft graceful hair away and right there on her left shoulder where I had seen it earlier was a dark purple bruise and just above was a bright inflamed red cut down the side of her neck. I sucked in my breath and my hand fell away from her body. I didn't really think it would be there, I thought my head was just making up shit to freak me out but just like when I had dreamed about being in the car earlier it was there, standing out against her pale figure.

Her body started to shake more violently as I stood watching in horror, I knew I should move, I should take that stupid look off my face and comfort her, try find out what happened to her, hell I should be protecting her but all I could do was just stare in complete terror. More tears slowly fell from her face as she slowly backed away from me and towards the door, I watched her the entire way but didn't even try stop her and once she was out of the door she fixed her hair and I heard her run down the hall.

I felt my body move, I wasn't willing it to move though, I just collapsed on the bed behind me, trying to wrap my head around how freaky those last few minutes had been. I felt my heart pounding against my chest, never in my life had I been so freaked out, so scare as then. No horror movie could ever get that kind of reaction from me.

"Beck!" I heard my name screamed from the hallways again, I didn't move, I just couldn't bring myself to move any part of my body, I was just glued there, like a tin man with no oil. "Beck!" came the voice again, this time from right in front of me, I looked up ever so slowly and standing there was Jade and Tori both glaring down at me.

"Beck why did you make Cat cry" Tori snapped at me, I guess all was forgotten from the bedroom already, I guess that's good. "Beck she's hiding in the bathroom balling her eyes out what did you do!" she snapped angrily, suddenly she reminded me of Jade the way she ordered me, now that was something I would never expect from Tori. I pulled my body up off the bed finally, I was completely dazed as I looked down at the girls, they both glared at me in that way that _said 'answer or you die'_ and I sighed.

"Well, she was standing in the doorway and she looked really upset but she wouldn't talk to me and then you two started screaming at each other so I pulled her in here to try and talk but…" I trailed off I saw Cat herself standing in the doorway shaking her head ever so slightly, of course she didn't want me to tell them.

"Buuuut" Jade ordered for me to continue, I had locked eyes with Cat, she was begging so I looked back down at the two girls before me,

"But I got impatient, you know how I am sometimes and I accidently yelled at her, I didn't mean to make her cry" I argued, I was glad for the acting classes at that moment though. I looked back to the doorway for approval from Cat but she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. Typical. I felt a sharp pain on my face and looked back at Jade angrily, she had just slapped me. Just before I started to yell at her Tori did the exact same thing, on the same fucking cheek. They both actually fucking slapped me. Damn girls hit hard though, I rubbed my cheek lightly and pouted as both girls growled.

"You deserved that" Tori said finally going back to her usual self and smiling nice and happy, damn that girl had no idea what was going on, now was no time for smiling. All I could think about was that damn bruise on Cat's shoulder and the way she looked at me. My head was spinning when we walked back down stairs. Cat was sitting on the couch where I had been before, she had quickly cleaned up but her eyes were slightly red and it tugged at my heart to see her like that. I walked over to the couch and asked if I could sit down next to her, she nodded her head ever so slightly and I carefully sat down next to her hoping not to scare her again.

"I grabbed this from Tori's room" she mumbled passing me my denim jacket that Tori had pushed off, I freaked out as I took the jacket from her, did she want me to leave because I scared her? I felt myself gulp and Cat let out a little giggle and looked up at me.

"Hey Beck we're out of snacks, you wanna go for a drive and get some, I'll shout" Andre called from the kitchen pulling my attention away from the intense look I got from Cat. I nodded as he tossed a wad of cash in my direction almost hitting Cat. I glared at him as he just stuck his head back into the fridge on the look out for any kind of food, it aggravated me how everyone seemed so happy to just throw around their money and plus could he not already tell she was in a freaked out mood, the last thing she needed was to have something hit her on the back of the head. Bastard. I went to stand up and felt Cat grab my jacket pulling her up to her feet.

"Beck can I come for a ride?" she asked shyly. I had to say that I pretty much freaked out when she said this, I mean I expected her to avoid me for the rest of the night and mostly skip out on the theatre tomorrow night. I nodded my head in confusion and farewelled the others as she lead the way out of the house and into my car. She sat down in the passenger seat just like I had imagined earlier and smiled at me, I couldn't figure this girl out right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone get excited, this chapter is mostly about Beck and Cat finally starting to get close. I hope you all really like it! Love your reviews like always. They're so sweet c:**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing of this story but my imagination. Unless any of you would like to go out and buy Avan Jogia for me I fear it shall stay that way.**

_Chapter 7 _

**Cat's POV**

Beck sat down on the couch next to me, he was so close I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I could still see how freaked out he was but I honestly didn't understand why he did so much. People got bruises so easily and the one on my shoulder wasn't even bad compared to the others I had hidden but when he looked at it. Gosh it felt like he had just seen his worst nightmare.

I handed back his jacket that I had grabbed from Tori's room. He looked like I slapped him in the face when I handed it to him. I didn't want him to leave but I think that's what he thought.

I wish I hadn't run away and started crying though, it was the worst idea of my life but just the way he looked at me, I couldn't hold back the tears. I just kept thinking about this afternoon when my dad came in and scared my sanctuary and he 'had his way with me'.

Everyone in the house was being really careful trying not to upset me more now though but of course I was more upset when Robbie sat down next to me before.

"You want a hug?" he asked me. It was just a small gesture to make me feel better, he just wanted to comfort me but instead and cringed away and snapped at him.

"Why the hell would I want a hug from you" I had snarled. I'm such a bitch. Why did I have to say that? I didn't even mean it the way it sounded, I just didn't want anyone to touch me. Cat your walls are crumbling you idiot! Just smile and laugh not yell at people. I felt my hands start to shake again and Beck was still watching me. I laughed to myself ironically, of all people to really worry about how I felt it was Beck Oliver.

I heard Andre from behind me but I didn't really listen. I just knew he was asking Beck to go out. A wad of cash was tossed in his direction and Beck slowly rose from the couch glancing at me again before turning away. I looked over at Robbie, he had his knees up against his chest and his head buried in his arms. And then Andre, he was still risking glances at me to see if I was going to burst again.

I didn't want to be here anymore, I was absolutely sure of that as I grabbed onto Beck's jacket again. I didn't want him to leave me, I needed him so bad suddenly even though every time he seemed to touch me I freaked out.

I climbed into Beck's passenger seat of his old black pickup truck, I loved his truck, it seemed so nice and homey. I don't know why but I knew Beck loved his truck as well as he always stroked the steering wheel.

Beck slid into the car beside me, I could feel his eyes on me so I just turned to him and smiled, it wasn't a real smile, I think we both realised that. My act was starting to fall. I couldn't keep pretending I was something I wasn't. I needed to though. No one could know.

As we drove along the road there was silence but it wasn't awkward, I think we were both thinking over things. I could see Beck occasionally losing focus on the road but I wasn't worried. Honestly I felt safe, for the first time in weeks I felt safe with someone.

"Beck were you going to have sex with Tori?" I finally asked. I knew the question was a serious out of nowhere kind of thing but I needed to talk to someone about what happened, even if I didn't really just tell him. Beck looked over at me like I had asked him the hardest question in history. His face looked pained as he watched me.

"I don't mean to be awkward, I was just wondering what it's like. You know being with someone you're really attracted too" I couldn't believe I had said that really, it was like announcing 'Oh I've had sex but with someone I don't like' I didn't want Beck to know that. I just wanted to know that it was possible to have a good experience of it with someone. I didn't want to be afraid of everyone for the rest of my life.

"Well uh. I haven't been with anyone since Jade so…um-" Beck turned back to me again rubbing the back of his neck, I felt bad I had put him in such an awkward position. "It's just it kind of builds up and sometimes your body takes over. Uhh…I didn't want to do anything with Tori but I just couldn't stop"

That didn't help my dilemma very much, I knew immediately that if it had happened it would have been something he regretted afterwards.

"Have you ever had a good sexual experience?" I finally asked again after a small awkward silence. I could see I was torturing Beck and I felt bad again but I needed to know. I needed to know I wouldn't be trapped inside myself.

"Honestly no. Jade wasn't exactly romantic with that kind of thing, She was just ruff" "Kay- Kay" And with that the conversation was over and we went back to silence. I think Beck was very happy about that though.

Finally we pulled up at the closest supermarket and climbed out of the truck, Beck met me at the front of the truck and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, it wasn't something he would usually do but I liked it. The safe and content feeling I had knowing he was close.

After stocking up on piles of food we returned to the truck together, Beck's arm had stayed around me most of the time only taking it away when I flinched as his arm rubbed against my new bruise. He would immediately apologize and take it away only for me to put it back there. Soon enough he started putting it around my waist instead though which wasn't much better but he couldn't know about that.

"Back to Tori's I guess" Beck huffed as he sat down in the driver's seat, he looked conflicted. I knew he didn't want to go back after what happened with him and Tori. I knew I didn't want to go back there as well, I couldn't sit around while everyone tip toed around me, I couldn't even look at Robbie without feeling guilty.

"Beck I don't wanna go back there" I mumbled looking down at my hands, my fingers were painted red, they matched my hair but I watched as my fingers started to flick against each other nervously.

"Do you want me to take you home then?" My eyes widened at even thinking about returning to my bedroom, my heart clenched and I could feel my breathing start to increase as I shook my head. I didn't look up from my hands, I felt like I couldn't breathe though, I felt like he was crushing my underneath him all over again.

Beck slid over the three person front seat to my side and wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back and 'shhing' me. "Hey Kitty Cat it's gonna be okay. Just relax. If you really want we can just go back to my place or something" he said continuing to try comfort me. Finally I felt my breathing start to go back to normal.

My head was leaning into Beck's chest, my hair hiding my face from his view as I let a few tears escape. Beck hugged me tighter when I gripped his t-shirt in between my fingers, I was angry at myself for getting in this position. I had practically told him I was too scared to go home. But yet I felt so comfortable with letting Beck look after me. Finally I let out an unsteady breath and looked up, he wiped away my tears with his thumb and gave me a small, sad smile.

"Can we please. I don't want to go anywhere else" I asked, looking him dead in the eye for the first time since we left Tori's. He nodded and kissed my head before pulling me over the seat with him back towards the wheel.

"We'll just go drop the food of and grab your stuff then we can go to mine okay?" he asked, I nodded my head as his hand continue to slide up and down my back as he drove down the road holding onto the wheel with only one hand.

"Food!" Beck shouted walking back into Tori's house and holding up the plastic bags filled with snacks. Everyone cheered as Beck walked in, even Jade seemed happy to watch us walk through the door. He placed the bags down on the couch and smiled before turning to me. "Go grub your stuff?"

I nodded and rushed up the stairs before grabbing the back pack I had placed in Tori's room and racing back down the stairs to see Beck stealing some things from the bags and placing them in his backpack.

"Why are you leaving?" Tori asked sadly trying to use her puppy dog eyes on Beck, I could see he immediately felt uncomfortable and knew she was going to try start the flirting again.

"I wanted to go home so Beck said he would take me" I announced, I knew Tori and Jade would both get angry if I said we were going back to his RV. I'm sure they would assume the worst of me, thinking we were going to have sex or something. I didn't even know what Beck expected tonight. All I know is that he nodded and told them he was just going to go home after he dropped me off.

Saying goodbye to everyone we walked out of the door for the second time. I hated myself as I glanced at Robbie, he looked so shattered. Guilt washed over me as he immediately looked back down when I caught his eyes.

The drive to Beck's was short and we talked this time but not about uncomfortable things, just everyday things like two normal teenagers hanging out. I smiled, it wasn't often people tried to have a real conversation with me. We got onto the subject of school and Beck told me about one of his acting classes where they focused more on getting the emotion through.

"Well the class must be helping. You were great in class this morning" I commented, thinking about the love scene we had done earlier that morning seemed like forever ago. It seemed like we were looking back at something we had done weeks ago but no it was only this morning that Beck had looked down at me, it was only this morning that I had suddenly felt extremely intimidated by the man who stood over me. It was only this morning that I had felt scared of Beck for that split second.

"Thanks, you were amazing as well" he mumbled looking down at his hands on the wheel and sighing. Did he suddenly think of the same thing I had or was there something else wrong? I felt the heat rising between us, the tension forming as my heart started beating faster, why? Was it just thinking about Beck so close to me? I thought about his firm lips pressed so gently against mine this morning. I had thought almost nothing of it then but now I felt my face flush. What was going on with me?

Finally we pulled up in Beck's drive way and I was more than happy to get out of the cramped truck and letting the cool air gush against my body, cooling me down in seconds and I sighed in relief.

"Cat you're gonna freeze out here come on" Beck called, he was already standing with the door of the RV hanging open, he stood there and waiting for me to walk in before he did. I loved his RV. It was just so…him. There was no other way to describe it. It was just so cosy and welcoming.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked me as I sat down on the bed and looked at my surroundings, here I felt safe, unlike my own room which only held nightmares now. I wanted to say no, I just want to talk. I want to tell him everything that had happened so that he could hold me close again and tell me everything would be okay, I wanted him to say he would protect me. Instead I just nodded my head.

He pointed towards the shelves filled with movies and told me to pick something out. A jumped off the bed in such a hurry which I regretted as it made the pain in my legs and hips so much worse. The pain dad caused me. It took me about two seconds to see the movie Balto, I couldn't help but squeal seeing it and turn to Beck all excited, it had been one of my favourite childhood movies but as I spun around Beck stood before me in only his underwear facing away from me.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the way his muscles rippled along his back, his body was so…sexy. I had never thought anything along that kind of line but as Beck turned around and smiled apologetically I was caught off guard again seeing how amazing he looked from the front. His boxers hung long and I could see that small snail trail leading up to his perfectly toned abs and pecks.

"Sorry I thought you'd take longer looking" He chuckled pulling on a pair of tracksuit pants and a shirt. I sighed, accidently. I mean come on, I don't get really attracted to anyone. EVER. But when he put his shirt on I was disappointed.

"So what did you pick?" he asked breaking the silence that had suddenly fallen between us, his words pulled my mind back to reality as I felt my cheeks turn a bright scarlet colour. I thrust the DVD forward not trusting myself to speak. He laughed as he saw it and happily went to put it in the DVD player.

"Uh do you want me to go outside so you can get changed into Pjs or something?" he asked as he turned on the TV and Balto started to play. I swallowed the lump in my throat that seemed to keep forming and shook my head.

"Just turn around or something, it's cold outside" I told him before walking towards my bag. "Fooey" I mumbled looking through my bag.

"What?" "I left my PJs on Tori's bed" I grumbled throwing my bag in frustration as Beck walked over and placed a hand on my back to calm me down.

"I'll give you some trackies and a shirt" he said walking over to his draws. I had a mental battle with myself as he mentioned trackies. I hated wearing pants to bed, even if I wasn't sleeping. But I couldn't wear anything short, what if they went up and he saw the bruises?

When he turned around and held out the trackies I made a face which he of course laughed at. Typical Beck.

"What's wrong with them?" he chuckled and I just shook my head and went to take them from him. "Nah-Uh you don't like my trackies you don't deserve to wear them" He joked smirking at me, I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"It's not that it just that I_ never _wear pants when I got to bed their uncomfortable. But I'm positive you don't have any short shorts so they'll do" I reached out to grab the pants again but he turned to his draw and toss me a pain of his boxers instead. Would the cover my bruises? I held them out a realised just how big they were.

"Turn around you" I sighed. He did as I asked as I peeled my shirt off over my head and stood in a bright pink bra and I tried to get his shirt in the right way.

"Do you want me to set up a bed on the floor and you can have my bed?" Beck asked turning around forgetting what I was doing.

"Beck!" I scowled pulling the shirt up to cover my body. Please say he didn't see my ribs! I prayed and he just turned and muttered a sorry. "No I don't want to take you bed. Just share with me I guess" I mumbled pulling the oversized shirt over my head. I had never shared a bed with another boy but tonight I felt like I really needed to know someone was right there to look after me. I couldn't believe I was saying it but I needed Beck there.

I glanced at him again quickly to make sure he wasn't looking before I pulled down my skinny jeans and tossed them aside. It had gotten worse since I left this afternoon. The bruises ran all along my upper thighs, a dark shade of purple that scared me to look at. I slipped off my own underwear conscious of the fact that I stood exposed while Beck only sat a few feet away from me. I quickly pulled up his boxes happy to see that they sat on my hips and covered all my injuries.

"I'm done" I announced as I walked towards the bed. Beck turned around and saw me in his underwear, the way he looked at me at that moment, oh I would kill to know what he was thinking. He quickly regained his composure though, a lot faster than I had and smiled at me before pressing play.

I climbed into the bed and was joined quickly by Beck who was holding a 2 litre bottle of coke in his hands and a bag of marshmallows as well as a block of chocolate. Sneaky boy taking the food.

I didn't realise how small Beck's bed really was until we were both in it, trying to lean against the head board normally but our bodies were squished against each other no matter what. I felt Beck's hand moved underneath the blanket and ran across the bare skin of my legs, my heart rate increase and I caught my breath just as he took it away and brought it out from under the blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**Beck's POV**

I tried to watch the movie, I kept my eyes glued to the screen for as long as possible but my thoughts were glued to where Cat's body and mine met in the middle of the bed. I could feel all her body squished up against mine as we both leaned against the head board trying to seem as natural as possible but hell I was having so much trouble just sitting here keeping everything friendly.

Frankly I couldn't get the image of Cat blushing out of my mind, or of that very quick peak I had gotten of her in the hot pink bra she's wearing but mostly my mind buzzed with just the image of seeing Cat standing in front of me in one of my own baggy shirts and my boxers. Could there be a sexier image to even think of?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Cat's wiggling around next to me, when I turned to look at her I could already see she was frustrated as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"You right there" I chuckled as she pushed me up against the wall of the RV with a thud.

"Oh my gosh. Beck I'm sorry! I just keep feeling like I'm going to fall off" she grumbled trying to move again only to almost tumble off the bed. She would have been on the floor if I hadn't seen it coming and wrapped my arms around her. She let out a yelp as her body collided with my arm.

This was getting ridicules, when I had pulled her back up on the bed I didn't even let her try lay back against the head board, I pulled her body in closer to mine and made her lay against my chest with my arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

Finally she stopped wiggling and was still as she watched the movie but now I was even worse. The movie was completely forgotten for me. I mean Cat was laying against me and her hair, it smelt like strawberries, so sweet and intoxicating. Her slender figure seemed to fit against my body so perfectly.

I cursed myself for thinking such things and more. I mean like worse things, C'mon she did ask me about sex earlier and I am a teen guy. I sighed trying to turn my attention back to the screen but instead Cat just swivelled around to face me.

"What wrong Beck?" she asked, her big brown eyes glancing up at me sweetly as she smiled lightly. Damn that girl was beautiful.

"Nothing Kitty. Just trying to concentrate on the movie" I mumbled trying to look back at the screen but only to hand one of her slender fingers glide up to my chin and make me face her again.

"What's on your mind?" she asked after a short pause in which all she did was look at me. The way she looked at me was so different than any other girl. Cat looked straight passed my pretty hair and hansom features. When she looked at me, I knew she was really seeing me.

My eye skimmed over where the bruise on her shoulder was, I hated seeing it there it freaked me out. I looked into her eyes again and she was looking at me that same sweet way she always did. It was like she was oblivious to the world.

"Uh nothing. I was thinking about how you screamed when I caught you, did I hurt you?" I asked, anything to not have to talk about the things I was really thinking about. I had always though Cat was pretty but I had honestly never thought of her more than that. I had never seen her wacky personality as annoying but today I thought it was cute even though there wasn't much of it.

"Oh. Uh, yeah I'm fine" she mumbled starting to turn back to the television with her eyes glued to her hands in her laps. I instinctively grabbed onto her wrist knowing she wasn't fine just from the reaction she had given me. I felt her hands flinch as I grabbed them and I heard her whimper.

"Hey, hey Kitty. What's wrong?" I asked softly trying to get her to look at me again by placing one of my hands on her cheek but she would she just stared down at our hands in her lap.

"Nothing Beck I'm fine" she snapped pulling her body away from me. I felt my heart fall as she shuffled further up the bed and crossed her legs facing away from me. It was so clear that Cat didn't want to talk about what was happening but I could just keep leaving her reactions hanging in the air, I knew something was happening.

"Cat I'm serious, you need to tell me what's going on. Please!" I pretty much begged her as I turned the TV off and shuffled up closer to her again. She was looking down at her hands and they were shaking as she silently started to sob. I pulled her into my body and kissed her hair.

"It's okay baby you just have to talk to me" She wasn't to silent anymore though. Cat's slender fingers had gripped onto the front of my shirt and uncontrollable sobs shook her entire body. I pulled her onto my lap and my arms tightened on her body. I needed her close but she recoiled from my body screeching "Ow!"

I immediately let my arms fall away from her as she wrapped her own arms around her body as she whimpered in pain. What the hell was going on?

Finally Cat lifted her head up and her eyes met mine. Those beautiful brown eyes, clouded with tears and grief and turning red.

"P- Please don't" she sobbed "H- He'll kill me if he knew" her body was still shaking and the tears continued to fall down her perfect face. Watching her there, it broke my heart. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I moved that little bit closer to her and gripped the bottom of the shirt she was wearing.

"N- No Beck. Please!" she begged but it didn't stop me, I pulled the shirt up high enough that I could see her ribs. It was far from a pretty site and I could see now why Cat had scowled at me and hidden her body when I had accidently turned around.

All her body underneath was bloody and bruised, the purple and blue splotches scattered across her entire slim figure. Gash and scabs were a little rarer but I could still notice a few and the left over blood from them.

Cat was now crying hysterically, her body shook viciously under my arms as she tried to utter a full sentence but nothing she said was even close to being understandable.

I pulled her into my body again, careful this time as not to hurt her again and I ran my hands through her hair 'shhhing' her. Slowly her sobbing stopped but still her body shook in mine. I hadn't realised it until she calmed down that little bit that I had been crying myself, I could feel the salty tears on my cheeks now.

"Shh Kitty, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, ever. You're safe here, I promise. Calm down Kitty, you're okay" I cooed still stroking her luscious red hair. I could feel the shaking stop mostly gradually and finally she looked up at me.

"Beck you can't tell anyone! You're not even meant to know. He'll be so angry with me" she said trying to be strong but she almost started crying again, I pulled her tight into my body again placing a kiss on her head.

"Shh Kitty, I won't tell anyone, you just need to tell me what happened" Cat shook her head against my chest.

"I can't" she sobbed again, gripping the front of my shirt and sniffling. I rubbed her back lightly saying "Yes you can baby" until finally she took in a deep breath and crawled out of my lap. I thought she was going to run away but instead she settled down in front of me so then I could see her face clearly.

"M-my dad almost got to go off to play basketball for some massive team when he was younger but he didn't because he found out mum was pregnant so instead he got a job to try and pay for the kid. H-he was fine with just one but then I was born and everything got worse, dad was tighter for money and when he did have money he spent it on alcohol" Cat took in another deep breath trying to stop the shaking in her voice but I was already hating the way this story was going.

"He started blaming Mum and I for how crap his life ended up b-but mum always protected me. She would let him hit her so he wouldn't hit me b-but after a while she just stopped and about a year or two ago he started beating me" she had tears in her eyes again and she was no longer really looking at me dead in the face. It didn't matter to me, either way I wanted to kill this asshole.

"A-and then a few nights ago it got worse. Mum knew he had been cheating on her but the other night h-he didn't find anyone and mum wasn't home so he pulled me into his room a-and I d-didn't know what was happening until he had my p-pinned on the bed and gagged me. The same thing happened after school today"

She couldn't hold it in anymore though, she burst into tears and I pulled her against my chest again. Hatred filled me, who could rape such a sweet looking girl. Someone as perfect as Cat deserved so much better than that.

"B-Beck I'm s-so scared to e-even take a step into m-my own house" she stuttered against my chest.

"You're not going back to that house" I said, not even caring if she really wanted to. I couldn't let her go back there, not after what she had told me. I looked down at her and sighed against her head. I had to tell someone, he needed to be put in jail and I knew it. This was one promise I was going to have to break.

I pulled Cat over back to the top of the bed and we both curled up under the covers, I refused to let go of her slim body, I tried so hard to avoid the sore spots but I couldn't just take my arms away, I needed to know she was right there and I could protect her. I needed her to know I was there for her.  
I needed to do something about what was happening!

**So I wanted to kill myself just writing this chapter, I felt so sad. Why have I given Cat such a crappy life? I give you permission to kill me!**

**Now I know I'm shocking at updating because I never write I just read but I keep having ideas writing them done so at some point I'm going to post some more stories on here but only if you guys think you'll read them.**

**I know I have very little reviews but to those people who do stop to review I LOVE YOU! Thank you for the feedback, I really need it.**

**I think that's it for now so R&R and I'll try update soon**

**-Emily xo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning, I had almost forgotten what had happened the night before then I realised someone was running their fingers threw my hair. I closed my eyes again letting the feeling of Cat's slender fingers running through my hair relax me, I nuzzled into her chest more feeling her giggle underneath me.

"Good Morning" she giggled taking her hand away from my head and trying to move but I made sure to keep her down on the bed.

"I didn't say stop, it's felt nice" I whined before feeling her relax underneath my body again and start running her fingers through my hair. I could have laid their all day, just letting her do that but I knew I had to get up. I had to figure out what I could do about Cat's dad.

Just thinking about it made me angry again and I could sit still anymore, I moved around, trying to make myself comfortable on Cat's stomach only to hear her yelp. I sat up in an instant and moved away from her.

"Oh my god, Cat are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I said feeling weird not wanting to touch her but wanting to just hug her so badly.

She smiled sadly at me and nodded "I'm fine Beck" she mumbled looking down at her hands. I leaned forward and slipped my fingers threw hers trying to give her a reassuring smile but I knew it didn't come out the way I wanted it too.

"What am I going to do Beck?" she sighed running her thumb up my hand lightly and sending goose bumps right through my body. I hated not being able to tell her, not being able to make her feel better.

I let out a deep sigh and crawled up to her again pulling her in close to my body. "I don't know Kitty, I really don't but I do know you can't go home. I'm not going to let you" I kissed the side of her head as she gripped onto my shirt, she was getting upset again.

"Then where am I going to go Beck?" she sobbed into my shirt and I pulled her up onto my lap and turned her so she was facing me but still she wouldn't look up. I placed my hand on her cheek and turned her to face me, her big brown eyes were glassy and I knew the tears were coming.

"I am going to go talk to my mum today and you are going to stay with me" I stated, I hadn't even really thought about that option yet, it just kind of slipped out of my mouth as I stared into her brown eyes. Cat was so broken and so lost and I couldn't bear to think of her leaving my RV and going somewhere else.

"You don't exactly have room for a second person in your RV Beck" she giggled trying to lighten the mood but her smile didn't reach her eyes and her giggle wasn't the one that made my heart flutter. I watched her knowing she was right, if we really wanted she could fit in but I knew she was talking about having a second bed and I realised in the last day with her I had started to see her as more than a friend.

"You can have my old bedroom" I suggested glancing down. She had no idea how much I would love her to stay in the RV with me. To wake up seeing her beautiful face every morning would be like heaven to me.

"You sure you want me here? I can try find somewhere else or I could just go home I guess. I really don't want to be a bother" She sighed looking down. I placed both my hands on the side of her face and smiled.

"You're no bother babe. Now how about some breakfast huh?" She smiled and nodded at me eagerly just as my stomach started to rumble. My hands slipped away from her face and fell to her waist and I just marvelled in her gorgeous smile. I made me smile instantly.

Cat's hands that had been sitting in front of her glided up onto my chest as she smiled down at me, every touch sent shivers throughout my entire body. I looked down at her hands as my breath hitched watching them glide up higher to my shoulders and finally stop.

When I looked up to face her again she was still smiling, her pearly whites blazing down in my direction in a dazzling fashion. Her brown eyes sparkled in a way I hadn't seen before now that I thought about it. The sun broke through my curtain just behind her, making a halo of glowing light surround her velvet hair. Then her lips, I was caught on them, the way they changed from her toothy smile into a curved controlled grin, the light pink colour that beckoned me towards her.

And then my stomach growled again and Cat started laughing, we were both completely knocked out of our daze and I realised how close my face had come to her, our noses almost touching just before she giggled and climbed off of me.

"C'mon, let's go get some food" she giggled pulling me out of the bed with her. We walked out of the RV together and I slid my fingers through hers wanting to keep her as close as possible. She looked up at me and smiled that breath taking smile just as my mum opened the front door and called out to us.

"Morning kids. I have some breakfast on the table but I didn't know I was cooking for two. Give me a few minutes sweetie and I'll have some made up for you" My mum smiled at Cat sweetly, in that motherly way that I though all mothers looked at their kids but then I thought about what Cat had told me and I couldn't help but wonder. Did her mum smile at her like that? Did her mum happily cook her breakfast and take care of her every single day?

Cat and I walked into the house together before she stopped suddenly, "Beck where's the bathroom?" she muttered really quickly, I pointed towards the door and she sprinted down the hallway making me laugh as I followed my mum into the kitchen. She was standing by the stove cooking for Cat as I walked up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Ma" I said as I sat down and looked at the plate in front of me. Bacon, eggs, jam toast, you name it, it was there.

"Morning Becky. Who's the girl?" Typical, she got straight to business, this is why she's my mum I guess.

"My friend Cat from school" I said shoving the bacon into my mouth in hopes to stop my stomach grumbling at me.

"You're friend that's wearing you clothes" she chuckled making me remember that Cat was really just walking around in my underwear.

"She had nothing else to wear"

"Why didn't you take her to get some of her clothes then" My mum chuckled and I rolled my eyes, If only she knew. And really she needed to know.

"Mum she can't go home. Well she can, she just doesn't want to and hell I won't let her. Mum I need your help" I think she could hear the pleading in my voice because she stopped what she was doing and sat at the table across from me, she had that expression on her face that she always wore when she was worried about me and I hated to make her worry.

"What happened?" I looked down the hall seeing that Cat was still in the bathroom and sighed.

"Her dad beats her. I only found out last night yet it's been going on for years. And what's worse is he has now raped her. Mum I can't let her go back. You need to let her have my old room or something. She has nowhere else to go" I was practically begging though I knew I didn't need to be, my mum was the nicest person I knew.

Just then Cat strolled back through the archway into the kitchen and plunked down in the chair next to me. "Hi Cat sweetie, I'm Debbie. Beck just told me your situation dear and you're more than welcome to have his old room" Mum reached over and grabbed Cat's hand giving her a warm smile before glancing over at me and winking with a grin.

I could help but smile as well as I watched Cat's face light up just that little bit. Now she knew for a fact she wouldn't have to go back there. She wouldn't have to continue to go through all the terrible things that have happened.

"Thank you so much" was all she managed to say to my mum though, I could see she was on the brink of tears but for once I was positive they were happy tears. I grabbed Cat's other hand and laced my fingers between hers as she turned and smiled at me.

"And I want you to know that you can come and talk to me whenever you want, I'm here for you. Oh I always wanted a daughter" my mum cheered standing up and placing a kiss on Cat's head who was blushing as I groaned inwardly.

In another few minutes mum had a plate of food much like mine placed in front of Cat and was fussing over her like I'd never seen before.

"Oh sweetie what about all of your things?" she finally asked glancing over at me. "If you don't want to go back, we can buy you new things but I guess you want your stuff" Cat nodded and sighed staying silent for a moment. I gave her hand a quick squeeze hoping to reassure her a little bit.

"It's okay I can just go home and pack when no one's home" she said glancing over at me with a hopeful expression that I immediately knew what it meant.

"I can come with you" I said kissing her hand before she jumped up with a squeal.

"Yay everything's working out" she screamed happily before placing herself down on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck so tightly I could hardly breathe but I didn't want her to let go.

"I can never thank you enough" she whispered before placing a soft kiss on my cheek and giving me another squeeze before jumping up and hugging my mum.

When Cat ran away stated she stunk and needed a shower my mum just looked at me sternly. I was slightly taken back not expecting that look from her this morning.

"You like that girl don't you?" she asked leaning forward on the table, I felt my blood rush to my cheeks like the girl I am but I tried to stay cool.

"Yeah Cat's a good friend"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" she said standing up and placing her hand on my shoulder. "Don't hurt that girl now Beck. She's had enough" and with that she left me in the kitchen alone staring at my empty plate. How could I ever hurt Cat?

**Sorry this took so long guys. I need to write more often. If you ever think I have taken to long to update just bug me about it with a PM or something haha!**

**Hope you guys like it. Cat's life is starting to look up and I honestly think the story is coming to an end, I have so many other things I could do with the story but they would be completely unnecessary. **

**Check out my other stories please and tell me what you think.**

**R&R**

**Love Emiily xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I have been horrible with updating lately, I've been sucked into Draco and Hermione fictions and my stupid brain has also given me ideas for a new story I had to start writing!**

**I will say now, I saw no point in pro-longing this story, I think it has been pretty good and I didn't want to ruin it by adding extra drama so here is the final chapter. One day I might make a sequel, I don't know, if I do I will let you know by adding a note to this story but as of right now, this is it.**

**You'll just have to read my other stories c:**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and mostly the favourite, they mean the world to me so I love you all for that, you're super stars in my eyes! **

**I won't waste anymore of your time,**

**Without further or do here it is,**

**The Final chapter of A Drop In the Ocean!**

_Chapter 10_

Walking home from school today was different, today it wasn't just me walking down the road and jamming to the music blaring through my headphones, no now I had Cat at my side, her fingers intertwined with mine and her giggly voice keeping my alert.

She smiled that perfect smile that showed all of her white shiny teeth and sent a sparkle into her dark hazelnut coloured eyes and seeing her smile always made me smile.

After that day in my kitchen we had gone to her house and packed all her things, every last stuffed toy and piece of clothing she owned until her room was bare and then we made our way back to my house and we unpacked it all over again in my old room.

2 weeks of living at my house - no our house – I could already see such a change in Cat, sure there were days where she remembered what she had gone through or days when she felt guilty for leaving her family but above all she was happy.

Tori had told me she'd never seen Cat so happy earlier today, I'm almost positive there was a nice big green monster sitting on her shoulder fuelling her jealousy more. It was quite amusing for me really but everything she thought was wrong.

Cat and I aren't dating, no not at all. I mean we hold hands and she always talks to me more than everyone else and damn is that girl beautiful but no, we're not dating. The warning from my mother that morning rang through my ears every time I even thought about it.

_"Don't hurt that girl now Beck. She's had enough"_

Though that doesn't matter really, I'm almost positive Cat doesn't want that, whenever I flirt with her – by accident of course - she freaks out, I don't mean to freak her out at all but she always looks so uncomfortable and she just doesn't respond properly for a while.

I've come to realise that it's either she doesn't like me that way or she's just too scared to even think about having a real relationship with a man after all the things her dad had done to her and the way she had seen her parents interact.

Me, honestly I hope it's the latter, no matter how selfish it is, I don't want to think about her not liking me but if she is scared than at least I can try help her overcome it, I can be the best damn boyfriend in history and she'll hopefully be fine.

One day she will be fine, I'm positive of that, one day she won't be broken and scared of almost everything. One day she will remember she doesn't have to put up an act to hide her feelings away inside. One day she'll finally be comfortable with being herself around other people, around me.

One day Cat Valentine will be complete and happy.

And hope, one day she'll be mine.

"Beck, are you even listening?" Came Cat's silky voice from my left, I felt her elbow nudge me in the ribs and I finally turned to look at her, she wasn't smiling now, she was frowning at me but she still looked so damn cute, the way her brow creased and her pink lips puckered together.

"Sorry" I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck and looking down at her with a sheepish smile.

"What is it you're always thinking about that makes you s hard to have a complete conversation with huh?" she joked letting her smirk reappear as she slide her fingers back through mine and pulled me along the road.

If only she knew what I thought about all the time.

One morning I saw her walk out of the bathroom in just a towel, I had spent the rest of that day on the couch watching movies with her but I did not see those movies, no I saw Cat, all day! Those slim, long tanned legs coming out of the towel and she turned around her smirked at me.

Damn I had so many fantasies that day that I almost had to run from the room.

"Nothing. What were you saying?"

"I was saying how Tori asked us to go to hers tonight and you didn't reply when I asked if you wanted to go. Now answer my question" she ordered, a stern look melting into her features that I couldn't help but grin at,

"Sounds good and I'm so not telling you about my thoughts. You do the same thing but you never tell me what you're thinking"

Those are some of my favourite moments for some reason, when we sit there and are both completely lost in thought, the silence is never uncomfortable and I know when she thinking of something bad and I help her but she's fine, when she looks like she just needs to gather her thoughts, I enjoy watching her.

"You want to know?"

We were outside of my RV now, she was just about to open the door with the key I gave her when she turned around on the step and looked at me. She was still smaller than me, even with the extra height from the first step but not by much.

"Hell yes!"

What happened next I had never expected, I had expected her to say something about how she was daydreaming about unicorns or something but instead she leaned forward and pressed her soft, strawberry tasting lips against mine.

All too soon, she pulled away and smiled.

"I've been thinking about how to get the courage to do that"

I smiled at her as she turned back around and unlocked the door, pulling me inside after her and then stopping and turning to face me.

"Thank you for everything Beck, I would have been lost without you" The words hit me as I remembered the first night in my bed, she had quoted Balto and she knew it, the sly smile she had confirmed it just as she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine again.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer deepening the kiss before pulling away and whispering,

"I would do anything for you Kitty"


End file.
